


Those Handcuffs—The Mile High Job, Part II

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Sexual Situations, slight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: Sophie hadn’t recognized the suitcase as hers.





	Those Handcuffs—The Mile High Job, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> That suitcase, the one that someone had stolen in The Mile High Job, season one to get aboard that plane? Remember it had all of those toys? What happened to that? Did Sophie somehow end up with it? We'll never know. Or will we?

Those Handcuffs—The Mile High Job, Part II

Takes place season four

Nate was speechless. Nothing was coming out of his mouth, which was a first.  All Sophie could see was his face turning a bright pink, just like it did in that alley so many years ago as he asked her to join his little crusade.  Certainly it was longer than four years?

Sophie hadn’t recognized the suitcase as hers.  It was a bit cheap for her tastes, so she dismissed it thinking that the movers had somehow included someone else’s belongings with hers.  It must happen, although the price that she paid the kind of movers she used, it shouldn’t have happened.  Then the lightbulb went off, that long-ago memory of how that suitcase had come into her possession.

She hadn’t stored it at her apartment, because if she had, it would have been destroyed along with a large amount of her shoe collection.  One day she’d make Chaos pay for all those lovely shoes in ruins.  She guessed she’d let him get away with it for the moment since he did help them out, for a payment, but he still showed up.  He avoided her at all costs, which was a good thing since if looks could murder, she’d win a prize.

“What?  Um, where?”

Oh, so the man can finally speak. 

“Oh darling, you don’t remember? I seem to remember you forgetting about Tuscany.”

“We didn’t, I mean to say, nothing happened then.”

Sophie handled the fuzzy pink cuffs, twirling them in her fingers.

“No, no. Nate, second honeymoon?  Airplane?”

Sophie raised her eyebrows, attempting to jog his memory. His mouth formed an oh, but no sound came out.

“Sarah Jane and Tom Baker?”

“Hardison, um, he’s used those aliases for us before.”

“As if you’d forget that slap on your bum?”

A bit of a smirk crossed his face.

“I mean, well, yeah. That I remember. Fueled many a ….”

Nate was always one to choose his words wisely. Now he was running off at the mouth like a schoolboy.

“Fantasy or nightmare?” Sophie said as she approached him slowly.

“Fantasy?” he questioned.

Sophie made a crazy eight with the whip that she had in the other hand. Now she wondered which one he would choose.

“Shall we begin?” Sophie asked.

Sophie didn’t think he’d look good in bright pink handcuffs but needs must.  The color matched his face along with the area in which she used that lovely whip.


End file.
